


Keeping Up Apperances

by ramcannedcheese



Category: Naruto
Genre: Disguise, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramcannedcheese/pseuds/ramcannedcheese
Summary: All Kakashi wanted to do was get home and change out of his Sukea disguise, however, he just couldn't get away from Gai. Turns out that taking the easy way out can sometimes have unexpected consequences.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Sukea
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	Keeping Up Apperances

“Wait, before you leave.” Kakashi froze. He had almost gotten free of Gai and after two different close calls he thought he was in the clear. It had been fun running around as Sukea with the kids. Their teamwork had been impressive and it was nice to see everyone getting along for once. Now though, the costume was getting annoying and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to go home and take it off. Gai seemed to have other plans, however.

“Yes?” God his throat was scratchy. He couldn’t keep this up for much longer or his voice would start to crack.

“What is your name?” Kakashi gave a weak smile, praying this interaction wouldn’t take too long.

“It’s Sukea.”

“My name is Maito Gai. If what you’re saying is true and I don’t know you, Sukea, I would like to amend that. I hope that I am not being too hasty but I would be honored if you agreed to join me for a date.” Gai finished the sentence with a blinding smile and a Nice Guy pose. Kakashi’s heart skipped a beat. Gai wanted a date? With him? Or rather, with Sukea? 

The confusion must have shown on his face because Gai came closer and gave him an impossibly wider smile. He took Kakashi’s hands into his and stared deep into his eyes. Kakashi was too stunned to pull his hands away. “We have only just met but something about you is simply captivating. Your smile, it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen. The stars have fallen out of the sky and blessed me with such a glimmering beacon of warmth and youth in the form of your smile. I will do whatever I can to see it again, if you would accept my invitation.”

Kakashi felt his face heating up. Gai was always one of the most affectionate people Kakashi knew but he had never been on the receiving end of Gai’s more romantic speeches. In fact, Kakashi couldn’t think of a time he had ever seen Gai in a relationship with anyone. It made the blush intensify and he began to desperately wish for his mask to hide it. 

Realizing that Gai was still waiting Kakashi quickly stuttered out an answer. “I-um-ok.” Kakashi’s voice cracked horribly and he winced, blush receding in the place of horror. What had he done? Why would he accept a date with Gai? He opened his mouth to try and take it back but the absolutely joyful expression on Gai’s face had him pausing just a second too long. Before he could speak Gai was already plowing ahead.

“Excellent! I knew my manly charm would win you over! Are you free tomorrow evening, around 8?” The muscular man was bouncing on the heels of his feet like a child, excitement practically bubbling off of him.

Kakashi took a breath to calm his nerves. He concentrated on his fake voice to keep it from cracking. At this point he was desperate to get out of the awkward situation in any way possible and the only way to do that quickly had Kakashi wondering what he had done to make the gods hate him. “I-yes. I should be free then.” 

“Perfect! We will meet at the market stand you passed on the way out of the gate! To make the time go faster so that our date will arrive sooner I now run 5,000 laps around the village!” And just like that, Gai was off. And Kakashi… he had a date. With Gai. He was almost embarrassed how long he stood in the middle of the road, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Was he that easy? All someone had to do was compliment his smile and he was saying yes to anything? Or maybe it was worse than that. Was it because Gai was honest to a fault and that any compliment he gave was how he really felt? So that meant that Gai thought his face was a beacon of warmth. Oh god, Kakashi could feel the blood rushing to his face again. He took a few deep breaths to clear his head then took off as quickly as possible to his apartment. On the way he reminded himself that he just wanted to get rid of Gai so he wouldn’t find out who Sukea really was. It was the easiest way to deal with Gai and that was why he agreed. With that settled in his mind he headed home and took off the makeup. He would make the date boring and Gai wouldn’t ask for another. That would be that and the whole situation would be resolved in one evening.

Despite being a genius, it didn’t occur to Kakashi until long after their first date that he could have just stood Gai up. Instead he spent the rest of the evening reading and considering what Sukea would wear to a first date.

\---------------

At exactly 7:45 P.M. the next day Kakashi left his apartment in his Sukea disguise, slightly amended for the date, and headed to the market stands near the gate. They were often toured by visitors who brought items from distant places to trade for local delicacies. Tonight the stands were quiet, with only a few of them still open. And there, illuminated by hanging exposed light bulbs near a fruit stand was Gai. He was doing jumping jacks but at a slower pace than usual and as Kakashi got closer he realized why. Gai was in civilian clothes. A forest green button down shirt clung tightly to his chest and somehow that did more for his figure than the skin tight spandex ever could. The spandex had always seemed a bit clownish and Gai presented it in such a ridiculous manner that it couldn’t be seen in a positive light. The dress shirt, however, accentuated Gai’s muscles. The strain could be seen on the poor tiny buttons that held it on. They looked almost a second away from popping and- 

Kakashi had to stop thinking about that before the thought got any farther. He distracted himself by giving the rest of Gai’s outfit a considering look and realized immediately that he had made a terrible choice. Gai’s black dress pants were just as tight as his shirt. Before Kakashi could even think about what that entailed he looked down at Gai’s feet. His shoes had to be a safe bet, right? And they were, but they were also black loafers which sent Kakashi spirally down a completely different thought. Gai owned loafers? It just seemed like such an un-Gai thing that Kakashi could feel himself getting lost in the bizarre world he had found himself in. A world where Gai walked around in loafers and Kakashi thought less than clean thoughts about his tight dress clothes. 

“Sukea, you arrived right on time! I should have known a man of your caliber would be punctual. And also quite well dressed. I did not think that your beauty could shine brighter but you have proven me wrong.” Gai walked up to greet him, giving him a pat on the shoulder that left warmth radiating through Kakashi. Not letting himself think too hard about his reaction, Kakashi looked down at the simple white button down and dark blue pants he had chosen. He couldn’t see the appeal but once again felt flustered. Usually he would tell Gai to stop being ridiculous or maybe even run away when the other man gave him a compliment but today he couldn’t do that. This was supposed to be a date and he had to keep up the act. However, if he usually found himself running from the attention then that meant that the best way to not be caught would be to lean into it, right? A small voice in the back of his head pointed out that it would only be an act if he didn’t want the attention, but Kakashi was quick to squash that voice under his heel. It was right but he didn’t want to hear it right now.

“Oh, um, thank you. I have to say, you don’t look too bad yourself. That shade of green looks good on you.” His face felt like it was on fire and Kakashi could only hope that the late evening sky was enough to hide his blush. Gai beamed and took his arm to begin leading him into the village.

“I’ve heard from some of the children that you were running around with that you enjoy gyoza. There’s a fantastic little restaurant up the street from here. It’s rather hidden but a friend of mine found it a few years ago and it’s become one of his favorites. I’m hopeful that you’ll enjoy it as well.” Kakashi nodded along but couldn’t help the slight panic that rose in his chest as they turned down a path that he knew well. The friend Gai was talking about was him. He had found that restaurant and had taken Gai to it a while back. Gai was taking him to his own favorite restaurant for their date. It was so absurd that he would have laughed if he didn’t feel the pressure of keeping up his act. 

“That sounds wonderful. I prefer smaller restaurants.” Kakashi gave Gai a smile that Gai practically absorbed and reflected back at him. As they walked they continued to chat, Gai going off on his usual speech about how wonderful his students were and Kakashi making up stories about his travels. This turned out to be more difficult than he had originally anticipated because he couldn’t just reflect on old missions and turn them into half truths like he did with the kids. There was too big of a chance that Gai would recognize a detail. So instead Kakashi found himself using scenes from Icha Icha. He was positive Gai wouldn’t recognize them.

When they arrived at the restaurant Kakashi was surprised to see the owner greet them at the door. The place was usually pretty casual and immediately Kakashi was put on edge by the sudden change in ambiance. Gai just smiled at the owner and made small talk until one of the other employees gave the owner a subtle signal through the open door. 

“Your table is ready gentlemen. This way.” They were led through the restaurant and into a small, secluded backroom that Kakashi had never seen before. It was obviously prepared for a date, with candles floating in clear dishes of water and roses resting in a vase in the center of the table. The window close to the small table had a clear view of a lake nearby that was currently lit up by glowing paper lanterns hanging from the trees nearby. Sheer curtains draped over the entrance to the room gave it the illusion of privacy while still allowing the occupants to see the goings on of the restaurant. The entire scene had Kakashi stunned. Gai didn’t even blink, just sent him one of those disarming grins as he pulled out the chair for Kakashi. He gently sat down and Gai moved to the other side of the table, taking his own seat before pulling Kakashi’s hands onto the table to hold them while they spoke. Once again, Kakashi could feel the blood rushing to his face and he distantly wondered if blushing so much might be bad for his health. 

Kakashi made a show of looking around the room before returning his concentration to Gai. “You and your friend come back here often? Seems like a rather romantic setting for friends.” 

Gai gave him a booming laugh in reply. “No, I don’t know if Kakashi knows about this room. He and I usually sit close to the kitchen. He likes to spy on the chef as she cooks.”

“Kakashi… Oh yes, I met him the other day. He seems quite… cold.” Kakashi knew that his fake interactions with Sukea had been rather friendly but he also couldn’t help but be curious about how Gai would react. What would Gai say to someone thinking that Kakashi was not so hip and youthful after all? Then again, what would Gai say if he learned that Kakashi thought of himself in anything but a positive manner? 

“Don’t let my rival fool you! He’s quite a wonderful man, but he can be a bit closed off at times. Those close to him, however, know how warm his spirit truly is!” Gai was clearly passionate about this, his opinion of Kakashi suddenly felt like he was being put on a pedestal too high. 

He decided to push Gai. Maybe if he realized that Kakashi wasn’t that good of a friend he would take back his previous statement. “You sound quite sincere about him. I can only hope that he returns your feelings.”

“I assure you, my dear Sukea, they are returned.” Gai gave him a look that felt as if he was staring directly into Kakashi’s soul. For a split second he was convinced that Gai knew he was acting, but then the goofy smile returned and Gai continued to speak. “Kakashi isn’t good at social interactions, you see. He quickly grows uncomfortable with displays of affection and will hide until he calms down. Despite this, I am well aware that I am one of his precious people.”

In the course of a singular conversation Gai had managed to shift Kakashi’s entire way of thinking. Not so much about the world, but more specifically about how he thought about Gai. The man had laid out traits about Kakashi that Kakashi himself hadn’t even considered and Gai had accepted them, not as quirks but as needs to maintain his mental health. Gai understood and called it youthful, where everyone else called it distant and rude. “How can you be so sure?” Kakashi had to know. By asking he was making himself vulnerable, he was probably blowing his cover but it didn’t matter. He had to know.

“He would not be my rival if I wasn’t. Kakashi does not tolerate people he dislikes. If I wasn’t one of his precious people, he would not allow himself to be close to me for longer than a few minutes at a time. He certainly wouldn’t introduce me to such wonderful restaurants or take the time to complete my challenges!” The things Gai was saying, they were just too friendly, too kind. Almost like… 

“You sound quite smitten with him.” Gai looked away, suddenly distant. For a moment Kakashi was sure that Gai was going to confirm his suspicions but just as Gai opened his mouth to respond the waiter arrived to take their order. Instantly Gai shifted back to his loud cheerful self and any chance of getting a straightforward answer vanished.

After they had placed their order the topic of conversation shifted to more mundane topics but Kakashi couldn’t help but think back to what Gai had said. The other man hadn’t agreed before they were interrupted but if it were anyone else Kakashi would be certain that they had rather romantic feelings for him. This, however, was Gai. Gai wasn’t like other people. He was so open with affection and his emotions that it became hard to tell what was platonic and what was romantic. You would think being so open with such feelings would make those lines clearer but then again, Kakashi had never been good with these things.

Despite his internal turmoil, Kakashi had to admit that the date was going well. Gai, when not dishing out challenges, was easy to talk to, and always had a story to share. His laughter filled the room and made it brighter, his voice put Kakashi at ease. While Gai could be over eager to share, he never pushed Kakashi to give more than he was comfortable with. Still, Kakashi found himself wanting to open up and even grew frustrated when he couldn’t because it wasn’t him. Gai wasn’t on this date with him. Gai was on this date with Sukea and this was all an act. If that fact upset Kakashi he certainly wasn’t going to admit it. 

Their food arrived not long after and Gai was a perfect gentleman all through the meal. He offered Kakashi portions of his dinner to try and Kakashi found himself returning the gesture. Gai led them through light conversation about their meal and asked easy to answer questions about himself. And when Kakashi pulled back a bit, Gai let him, allowing their discussion to flow without hassle. 

It was too easy to fall into a rhythm and before Kakashi could blink they had finished their meal and were walking out of the restaurant. It was only then, after spending an entire evening together, that Kakashi remembered he was supposed to be ruining this date, not enjoying it. However, it felt like it was just too late. Gai was practically radiating happiness and despite growing fed up with the charade, Kakashi couldn’t find it in his heart to begin sabotaging their night. He watched the man stroll next to him, that ridiculous bowl cut more flattering with moonlight shining on it, hiding the too round shape and accentuating how well taken care of Gai’s hair was. Gai’s eyes were still comically large but were now filled with warmth and joy. Kakashi took great pleasure in knowing he was the reason for that. And when Gai turned to look at him, with all that warmth and joy and pure happiness, Kakashi knew it was over. He was finished. He felt his heart skip a beat and he couldn’t think of anything else but Gai. It was at that moment that Kakashi realized he was falling for Gai and there was no way to stop it. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Gai’s voice was quiet, as quiet as Kakashi had ever heard him, and his baritone rumbled deep into Kakashi’s bones. Another emotion came to life in his eyes, a flicker of desire that Kakashi would have missed if he wasn’t face to face with the other man. 

“Hm, not sure that’s enough to hear these thoughts. You might want to offer something more… enticing.” Kakashi grinned at Gai, only considering for a moment that this could easily become a scene from Icha Icha. In passing he worried that Gai might not pick up on the flirting but apparently Kakashi needed to give Gai more credit because the other man shot back a seductive smile, his eyes growing dark. 

“And what could I offer my most alluring date in hopes of hearing such interesting thoughts?” The question left Kakashi with lots of choices, too many in fact. He could keep going down the flirting road, maybe even successfully getting Gai back to a hotel room, but he didn’t want a one night stand with Gai. What he really wanted was another date. And a third. And a forth. He wanted to discover just how many different ways Gai could smile, he wanted to see every bright emotion the man had, he wanted to be there with Gai at the end of the day. What he wanted felt so far away from reality but… he had been given a choice. For the first time in his life Kakashi grabbed the opportunity he had been offered. He was going to be selfish, just this once, and ask for what he wanted.

“Maybe another date?” While he had been going for a more inviting tone, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel he missed the mark. He realized only after speaking that he sounded a bit shy, like he wasn’t sure if Gai would say yes. He then realized his second mistake when he registered the wig beginning to itch. He was still dressed as Sukea. Gai still thought he was Sukea. What would the other man say if he knew Kakashi had been lying? And, at first, just to get rid of him? The man was too kind but it would be perfectly reasonable for even the nicest person to tell Kakashi to get lost after such a stunt. 

Gai clearly hadn’t noticed Kakashi’s internal struggles because he grinned in reply and gently took Kakashi’s hand in his. A tiny part of his mind, the part that wasn’t worrying over the situation he had gotten himself in, noted that Gai’s hands were rough with calluses but were also sturdy and strong. There were scars marking the exposed skin, especially on his knuckles and Kakashi knew he wanted to kiss them. It was a terribly sappy thought that nearly had Kakashi turning around and running, if not for the hand that was still holding his. 

“Sukea, I would be honored to take you on another date. And it is with utmost sadness that I have to end this one. There is never a moment's rest for those who are molding the young minds of this village! I need to be up bright and early to begin their training! However, to extend what little time we have left, I would be more than happy to walk you back to your home!” The return of a Gai that Kakashi recognized made him feel at home. He knew how to handle outbursts about youth and training. 

Kakashi gave Gai’s hand a squeeze, then moved to pull it away. “I really don’t want to put you out, I can walk myself back.”

“I would be amiss if I did not escort my date back to their place of residence after such a lovely evening!” Kakashi nodded along as Gai took his hand once more and led him through the village. They walked slowly, both trying to get as much time in before they had to part. The warmth from where Gai was holding onto him comforted Kakashi, putting him at ease, enough to not let the emotions that were still plaguing his thoughts show on his face. Tonight he would get home and plan how to fix this, he would sit down and figure out how to best explain what happened to Gai and who Sukea really was. And Kakashi would get that date he had been promised as Sukea, he was sure of that. How he would do that exactly, he didn’t know but he wasn’t willing to give up so easily.

Kakashi had been so distracted thinking back on how much he had enjoyed himself and the mess he had found himself in that it took him a full five minutes to realize that Gai should have no clue which direction to walk. There was no way he knew where Sukea lived. In fact, they were walking down a very familiar street. They were walking towards Kakashi’s apartment.

“You knew the entire time!” Kakashi wasn’t prone to outbursts but this was just too much. Gai turned to give him a startled look, but it quickly grew guilty. Kakashi almost wanted to yell at him again to knock it off. Turned out that guilt wasn’t a good look on Gai. 

“I apologize for my deception. When I saw you in disguise I was intrigued, however, I never thought you would agree to my suggestion of a date. I had planned to tell you much earlier that I was aware of who you were, but tonight I was able to see a part of you that I had never experienced before. I lost myself in the heat of the moment, but that is no excuse! To make up for it I will-” Kakashi cut him off. He knew what was coming and he didn’t feel like dealing with Gai amping himself up for a personal challenge. 

“You’ll take me on another date. That’s what you’ll do.” Gai’s eyes grew wide, his face slack and his jaw hanging open. Kakashi wished the sharingan worked through the contact lens just so he could remember every tiny detail. Gai clearly hadn’t expected Kakashi to want another date but now that the stress of explaining had been removed Kakashi found himself eager to procure that promised second date as quickly as possible. 

“...I will?” The other man’s expression didn’t change. Kakashi reached out to gently close Gai’s gaping mouth for him, but let his hand linger on his jaw. The skin on his face was soft, recently shaved, and the bone of his jaw firm under Kakashi’s palm. As he spoke, he didn’t pull his hand away.

“Yes. And this time I won’t have to use this fake voice. Do you know how scratchy my throat gets when I talk like this?” Kakashi cleared his throat a few times to demonstrate just how irritated it was. 

By now Gai had recovered, a shy smile playing at his lips. “I was unaware of your plights. I will make it up to you with not just one date, but as many as you would like!” Despite his powerful tone and pose, Gai seemed hesitant. His eyes darted back over to Kakashi, as if checking if that was the right response. Kakashi let his expression turn thoughtful. 

After a few seconds Kakashi nodded in agreement and sent Gai a smile in return. “That’s quite a lot of dates. Think you’re up for the challenge?” 

The arms that suddenly wrapped around his waist were sturdy, the eyes that met his were shining in the moonlight. It didn’t matter that they were still in the middle of the street in a ninja village where anyone could be watching. He wanted to stay there forever, encompassed by the arms of his most precious person, knowing that the other man honestly cared for him and understood him in a way no other had. Gai was everything Kakashi wasn’t and he loved the ridiculous man for that. 

The expression on Gai’s face that told Kakashi that what Gai felt wasn’t just simple attraction, it wasn’t just a passing crush. The other man was passionate to the max and would love Kakashi with everything he had. Kakashi put his arms around Gai’s shoulders, feeling that for the first time in his life everything had fallen into place. The smile that lit up Gai’s face was close to blinding. Gai’s voice was rough but his words were soft and filled with admiration. 

“My dear Kakashi, nothing would make me happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of fun writing this! It was nice to take a little break from my bigger fic and finally hash out this idea.


End file.
